El precio justo (Spain)
El precio justo (The Fair Price) is the Spanish adaptation of the American game show The Price Is Right. The first version hosted by the late Joaquin Prat aired from February 29, 1988 to August 9, 1993 on TVE 1, later La Primera. A total of 223 episodes aired during these five years. A revival of this show also aired on TVE 1, original hosted by Carlos Lozano from 1999 until 2001 then by Guillermo Romero from 2001 until 2004. A third version aired on Antenna 3 hosted by Juan y Medio from 2006 until 2007. List of pricing games Adapted from or based on the U.S. version 1988 version :Names for later versions are shown, unless the name is identical to the 1988 version. *''Mil Veces Mil'' (Grand Game) **The game does not end immediately after a wrong choice by the contestant. *''Todos Los Números'' (Any Number) **The higher-valued prizes take longer to win them. There are numbers 1 to 9, with the top prize taking four numbers, the middle prize taking three, and the piggy bank taking two. All prizes are valued in thousands of pesetas, making the top prize worth at least a million pesetas and the piggy bank contain as much as 98,000 pesetas. **It was called Los Números in the 1999 version, where the piggy bank contains only a few hundred pesetas. *''Tiempo Récord'' (Clock Game) **''El Reloj'' in later versions. *''Las Tres X'' (3 Strikes) *''El Precio Prohibido'' (Danger Price) **''La Trampa'' in the 1999 version. *''Arriba Y Abajo'' (Hi Lo) **With a price limit shown, choosing all three below the limit is a win. *''El Golpe'' (Punch-A-Bunch) **There are 45 holes. *''La Ruleta'' ** It is based on Dice Game but with a roulette and numbers 0 to 9. *''Siete Por Uno'' (Lucky Seven) *''Mas O Menos'' (One Away) *''El Slalom'' (Plinko) *''La X Oculta'' (Secret 'X') **''La X Secreta'' in the 1999 version. *''La Tentación'' (Temptation) *''Los Dados'' (Switcheroo) **There are six prizes instead of five, and the missing numbers are 1 to 6. *''Las Diez Oportunidades'' (Ten Chances) **Time limit of three minutes to use all ten chances *''La Llave Maestra'' (Master Key) *''Las Cinco Etiquetas'' (Five Price Tags) *''Ajuste El Precio'' (Squeeze Play) *''Lo Toma O Lo Deja'' (Give or Keep) *''La Ganga'' (Barker's Bargain Bar) **The 1988 version used relative (percentage) discount rather than absolute discount. *''La Tarjeta De Crédito'' (Credit Card) **The contestant chooses from four of the seven prizes that do not exceed the credit limit. *''La Carrera'' (Race Game) *''Cheque en Blanco'' (Check Game) **The contestant may still receive the value of the cheque when below the winning range. He or she could put a safe value of the cheque that would not put them above the winning range. *''Sume Y Gane'' (Add 'Em Up) *''La Caja Fuerte'' (Safe Crackers) **All three dials contain different numbers. The contestant has a second chance. *''La Colmena'' (Spelling Bee) **Each card has a different value in the case of a bailout. *''La Baraja'' (Card Game) *''Hoy O Ayer'' (Now....or Then) *''El Par Justo'' (Take Two) **Unlike other international versions of Take Two, the contestant does not know the exact prices of the prizes selected until the end of the game, making it arguably more difficult to win. *''¡A Comprar!'' (Check-Out) **Four items. Winning margin is 4000 pesetas. Unlike most other international versions of Check-Out, going over the actual total by any amount always results in a loss. New in 1999 version *''El Precipicio'' (Cliff Hangers) **The mountain climber goes up by one for every one hundred pesetas the contestant is off. Later playings used the euro. *''La Papelera'' (Push Over) **One of the pricing games in euros *''Sobre Ruedas'' (Money Game) *''Uno de Tres'' (Pick-A-Number) *''Comodín'' (Joker) Original pricing games (1988–1993) ''El Fantasma'' El Fantasma is based on Matchmaker in the UK version. ''Dale Que Te Pago'' Dale Que Te Pago is played with punching a hole with the TVE logo to reveal the base value of the contestant's winnings. The contestant can gain up to three additional punches of holes with the El precio justo logo through minor prizes by answering true or false. When the contestant gets three good punches, he or she could win up to eight times the value of what the contestant punched, as each good punch doubles the contestant's winnings. A bad hole punch reduces the contestant's winnings by half. How Dale Que Te Pago is played varied between playings in different years (including higher or lower instead of true or false). ''Siete Ceros'' Four prizes are shown to the contestant, who simply answers if the price shown is true or false. Each correct answer multiplies the contestant's winnings by ten, starting from a thousand pesetas up to the maximum of 10,000,000 pesetas, similar in structure to Grand Game; hence the game's name, which translates to "Seven Zeros". ''Las Siete y Media'' This game seems to be inspired by Hit Me/Blackjack, only that it doesn't appear to involve any pricing. The contestant spins the wheel on the left until they get themselves as close as they are comfortable to 7 1/2 without going broke. Once they stop, the model spins the "Bank's" wheel on the right to try and beat the contestant's number (it appears the bank has to 'hold' if they reach 6). The number panels in the middle all contain prizes, and the contestant wins the prize corresponding to the number they have if they beat the "Bank". ''Poco A Poco'' In earlier playings of the game, it was called "El Nido". The contestant selects one panel from each of three columns that correspond to a portion of the price of the prize (the first digit, middle three digits, three zeros at the end). Each panel contains a different cash amount. The contestant can either bail with the total cash amount revealed from the panels they selected, or risk the cash to win the prize if their selected panels form the price of the prize. If the contestant had even one part of the price wrong, he or she wins nothing. ''La Escalera de Precios'' The contestant must order five small items from least to most expensive. They get two chances, with the number of correctly-placed items revealed after the first chance. They win whatever small items they have in the correct places, plus the main prize if all five are correct. ''El Gran Juego de Banesto'' This game, sponsored by Banesto, requires the contestant to use correct small item guesses to scale the money tower on the left. A car, worth less than the top cash amount, is also up for grabs. The contestant is given a ball which they can trade in to continue if they get a small item wrong. When the contestant gets to the middle of the ladder, they can choose to play for the car on the second highest spot on the ladder and forgo the top cash amount. If they do this, they must guess which of the coloured panels on the right contains the picture of the car, then correctly guess the next small item to win the car. ''Los Barcos'' The contestant must find the two panels that contain images relating to the main prize. They lose if they reveal water. Extra chances can be obtained through small prize guesses. ''As de Copas'' It is a pricing game sponsored by Philips. The contestant is shown a 3×3 board, trying to reveal a cup in each of the columns (the others in the column contain numbers, one right, one wrong). A cup revealed fills up one of the correct numbers of the main prize. Then, the player is shown two small prizes, answering true or false to gain extra chances on the board. Should the contestant not get three cups, he or she must guess the remaining digits in the price of the main prize. El Libretón BBV's game :This title is conjectural, as no official name has been found. This game, sponsored by El Libretón BBV, requires the contestant to stop the randomizer on numbers that correspond to the prizes at the bottom of the prop. They have ten chances to select numbers, so they should avoid landing on the same number more than once, which would be a wasted opportunity. If they land on one of the two sponsor panels, they can select any number (ideally one that's in the price of one of the better prizes). ''La Gran Cazada de Leche Pascual'' Another sponsored game, the contestant must search in the prize (e.g. an actual car) for the letter blocks that make up the word 'PASCUAL' on the main prop. They win if they find all the blocks, which each correspond to a digit in the price of the prize. They can use small items, possibly to win wildcards if they cannot find one or two of the blocks within the time limit. ''Juego De Los Piratas'' The first of three games played on a video screen, this one requires the contestant to guess the fourth, third and second digits of the price of the item from three choices each. Making three mistakes ends the game. ''Juego De La Aventura Jurásica'' Another game played on a video screen. The contestant has to guess the first three digits exactly, and four wrong guesses ends the game. ''Juego Del Faraón'' The third game played on a video screen, the contestant selects the number on each row that, when combined with the correct numbers on the other two rows, forms the price of the prize. ''La Escalera de Prémios'' This was played in every episode as a consolation game for the contestants were called down but did not make it out of the Contestant's Row, slotting in between the last pricing game and the secret one bid playoffs. First version The contestants have up to five cards drawn from a deck to try and win some cash and prizes. They had to guess whether the next card is higher or lower in value than the previous card. If they were correct, they can continue; if not, they lost half the amount earned and stopped. There was a jackpot they could win for getting all five cards drawn. Second version The contestants were shown five different cards to try and win some cash. Each card drawn that was not previously drawn won the contestant some cash, and drawing all five distinct cards won the contestant the top prize of 2,000,000 pesetas. Once a card previously drawn was drawn again, the contestant can stop and take the money, or keep drawing cards, risking the loss of all of their banked money if another duplicate card draw occurs. Showcase Showdown (secret item bid) Unlike the normal One Bid rounds, the contestants would have to write their guess down. No two contestants may bid the same amount in an item; if it happens, then one of the contestants must write another bid. There were two rounds with three contestants in each, with the closest without going over in each round winning through to the showcase. Category:Foreign Formats